


Lizards love lasagna

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In which Felipe returns and Toto gets a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Just a bit of silly domestic fic.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Sebastian asks as he dumps the bowls from breakfast in the sink.

"I don't know." Kimi replies with a shrug. "Surprise me?"

"Okay." Sebastian nods. "I'll pick up some ingredients from the market later. I came across this amazing dish on my travels that I'd really love to make."

"Sounds good." Kimi smiles at Sebastian. "Your cooking is always amazing."

"Thank you." Sebastian replies, finishing washing the dishes and coming over to Kimi to lightly kiss him.

Kimi kisses him back and Sebastian pulls him against him, breaking off the kiss to smile at him besotted.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Kimi asks with a smirk.

"I have an idea." Sebastian replies, leaning down to kiss him just as there's a knock on the door.

Kimi groans loudly and yells at the door. "Go away!"

"Kimi, it's us." Susie calls back.

"Oh..I'm sorry, Kimi. We borrowed their pans, remember? I said they could collect them today." Sebastian says, pulling away from Kimi to go fetch the pans.

Kimi sighs in disappointment and moves to go open the door to let Susie and Toto in.

"We haven't interupted anything, have we?" Toto asks with a smug smile as he enters the room. Susie smacks his arm gently.

"I'm sorry, Kimi." Susie says apologetically. "Sebastian said we could have our pans back?"

"Here they are!" Sebastian says cheerfully, handing the pans over to Toto. "They were just what I needed, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Toto says with a nod. "You also said you had some lasagna for us?"

"Yes of course!" Sebastian replies, snapping his fingers and moving over to the fridge. "I left it in the top half of the fridge so Kimi wouldn't see it and eat it."

"There was leftover lasagna and you didn't tell me?" Kimi asks with a pout as Sebastian brings over the containers.

"It was for Susie and Toto." Sebastian explains. "And I made a giant tray of one and you managed to almost finish it all so I had to hide it." He hands the containers to Toto.

"You are an awful boyfriend, you know that?" Kimi replies. "You kept lasagna from me."

"Since when are you Garfield?" Sebastian resorts, folding his arms.

Toto and Susie give each other looks as the two of them bicker about the lasagna.

"Anyway." Toto says with a polite cough to get their attention. "Kimi, you're back from leave this week right?"

"Yes." Kimi nods. "I can't wait to come back."

"I thought you liked spending time with me?" Sebastian asks with a teasing glint in his eye. "Or do you like murders more?"

"Hmmm Sebastian or murders...quite a hard choice." Kimi replies with a grin, nudging Sebastian softly.

As Toto and Susie watch this exchange, neither notice Felipe coming over to them to investigate.

Since Sebastian had arrived Felipe had taken a liking to his cooking, his favourite meal being lasagna that Sebastian would sometimes give him little bits of.

Toto was holding two containers of it in his hands and Felipe wanted some.

The little lizard scuttled across the floor and quickly moved up Toto's pant leg to run up his body until he was on his head.

Toto didn't notice a thing.

But Kimi, Susie and Sebastian did.

Susie stared at Toto wide eyed and put her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Toto asks at her look of horror, glancing down at himself. "Is something wrong?"

Felipe seemed as calm as ever on Toto's head and Kimi and Sebastian exchanged looks with each other, wondering what to do.

"Um..Toto.." Susie says softly, struggling not to laugh. "Keep calm please."

"Why?" Toto looks at her, suddenly worried.

"Um.." Susie looks at Kimi and Sebastian.

"Felipe is on your head." Kimi tells Toto calmly.

"HE'S WHAT?" Toto asks, putting a hand up to his hair.

"No, don't!" Susie says, quickly catching his hand. "You might hurt him."

"Hurt him?" Toto asks. "Get the bloody thing out of my hair this instant!"

Sebastian walks over to Toto slowly. "Here. Let me help."

Gently, Sebastian moves up and reaches for Felipe, cupping the little lizard in his hands and placing him down onto the floor.

Felipe isn't startled by the move, he just glares at Sebastian and then scuttles off across the room.

"He just wanted some lasagna." Sebastian explains with a grin. "I usually give him some."

Toto shudders. "He's not getting any from me."

"Don't worry, he's gone now." Sebastian says gently. "He won't bother you again."

"Good." Toto replies, turning to Susie. "I think we'd better be going now."

"Yes." Susie nods, smiling happily. "We're going to be looking at cakes for the wedding." 

"Oh that sounds good." Kimi nods.

"Jenson told us to bring back some samples!" Susie says with a laugh, looking up at Toto happily.

"We are going to need a cake bigger then this Island to keep Jenson happy." Toto says drily, gazing at Susie, gently pulling her to his side.

"Have fun." Sebastian says with a smile. "I wish I could go."

"Why?" Kimi asks.

"Free cake and plus I like weddings." Sebastian says with a shrug. "Weddings are so beautiful." He sighs wistfully.

Susie gives Kimi a pointed look and he glares at her in reply.

"Anyway, we'd better get going." Toto says gently, taking Susie's hand. "Thank you for returning the pans."

"No problem." Sebastian replies with a smile. "Thank you for letting me use them!"

"Bye!" Susie says as she follows Toto out of the shack. "We'll sneak you guys some cake too."

"Thanks!" Kimi says as he waves them goodbye. Susie turns and mimes putting a ring on her finger until Kimi shuts the door on her.

"Right." Kimi says once the couple have gone up the beach. "Where were we?"

Sebastian smirks at Kimi and once again pulls him towards him. "I think I was showing you something."

"Well then, go ahead." Kimi responds in a whisper as Sebastian kisses him, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
